The Silver Crane
by wingsofsilver
Summary: Cho was put under a curse when she was very little, and only true love's first kiss can break it. Who will it be? And what will she do with Voldomort's return? After GoF. Sorry I haven't updated very often, but I have a really bad case of writers block.
1. At the Lake

The Silver Crane  
  
Chapter 1 - At the Lake  
  
As Cho dipped her feet into the moonlit lake, she saw her reflection change. She watched as her ebony hair, goes away and replaced with red feathers. Then, her body was replaced with a body of a crane, and wore feathers that glowed like silver, instead of black witch robes. Her neck extended, and grew a beak that glimmered like gold. Her wingtips and the side of her face had short black feathers. Then her feet grew skinny, and turned black. Cho sighed. She had always tuned into a crane every night as long as she could remember. Cho remembered when she was little, her muggle father had stolen a witches gold, and in when she found out, she put a curse on Cho. Cho still remembered the witch's words too well. She repeated the words in her head.  
  
To walk by day,  
To fly by night  
This is how it will be until this,  
True love, and true love's first kiss.  
  
Cho always wondered who would true love be. She knew it wasn't Cedric, since she didn't even like him that way. But, Cho always hoped it would be Harry. Cho still remembered that Harry asked her to the Yule Ball last year, but unfortunately, Cedric already asked her. Now, she is afraid that Harry doesn't like her that way anymore, and so doesn't have the guts to tell him. Cho began singing to herself. 


	2. The Mysterious Angel

Thanks for all the reviews. Next few chapters coming very very soon.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Angel  
  
As Harry watched the stars disappear one by one as he walked to the lake, he felt as if his parents that were watching over him in the sky as stars were being killed again by Voldemort. Harry sighed. Ever since Cedric's death, his world had turned upside down. Hermione and Ron had been so busy snogging nearly every possible time that they had hardly talked ever since school started, Sirus is on the run again with the Ministry very close on his tail, the Dursley's treated him even worse this summer, and last he couldn't help but he kept on arguing with his mind. Almost every time he thought of what happened at the third task of Triwizard Tournament, he couldn't help but to think that everything was his fault. Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, and most important, Cho's misery. Cho. Just thinking of her would make him feel better. Cho was not only beautiful, but she was also smart, funny and popular, but she was a great seeker. Harry still remembered the Quidditch match in his third year at Hogwarts. Ever since then, he had be head-over-heels on her. However, Harry knew that Cho would never be his girl. She would probably NEVER forgive him for killing Cedric. If he hadn't told Cedric to get the Triwizard Cup together, he would never have died. 'It isn't your fault. You didn't know that Moody was really one of Voldemort's servants using the Polyjuice Potion, and it isn't your that Wormtail used Avada Kedavra on Cedric.' There it was, his conscience arguing with him again. As Harry neared the lake, he heard someone singing. The voice was more beautiful then billion angels put together. As he got closer to see who it was, the sun peeped up and a flash of gold light appeared. The next thing he knew, he heard something rush by him. All Harry knew know was to find this mysterious angel. 


	3. Death Eaters

I do not own any of the characters, J.K. does, I know I should have put this sooner, but I forgot. And tell me if I should put the story in the characters' POV.  
  
Chapter 3 - Death Eaters  
  
"Are you sure it was a person at all?" Ron asked me after Harry told his tale of what happened this morning.  
  
"Yeah, but it isn't really helpful is it? It can be any girl in Hogwarts." Harry sighed.  
  
"How do you know it was even a girl?" said Ron.  
  
"Because, no male could sing like the way the girl sang." answered Harry.  
  
"Hey Ronnie" shouted Hermione coming down the staircase from the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Hey Angel" Ron replied as he gave Hermione a peck on her lips, and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, the seated themselves at the Gryffindor Table. The trio filled their plates and started to eat. Ever since Ron and Hermione have been dating, Ron ate less like a pig.  
  
"Hey Pot- I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione." Said a familiar voice from behind them. It was no other the Draco Malfoy. Since he was going out with Ginny, Ron's little sister, he and the trio formed a truce when he sided with Dumbledore a few months ago and agreed to spy on his father, Lucius Malfoy one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.  
  
"Hey Mal- Draco." Ron replied as Draco and Ginny took a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Harry however, wasn't listening to the conversation, but was staring at a certain Ravenclaw girl. It was Cho. She wasn't eating, and her face was pale. 'I wish there was some way I could cheer her up, but I would probably just make it worse considering she is likely thinking about Cedric and how I killed him.' Harry thought to himself. 'Don't be silly.' Harry hated when his mind argued with him. Just then, Cho looked up, and saw Harry, who turned beet red. 'Oh great, she saw me staring at her.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, hurry up or we will be late for charms class." Hermione said, interrupting Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Coming," Harry replied, and with that got up. As he left the Great Hall he felt his scar burn like fire.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's my scar." Harry replied. Before he could say anything, four Death Eaters came down the halls along with about 50 Dementors. The teachers all rushed to get rid of the Death Eaters. Before Harry could get away, Dementors surrounded him he preformed a few Patronus' but there were too many. Before anyone could help him, a Dementor knocked Harry to the ground and took his wand. Harry could see it's hideous face lower to his. Harry knew what it was doing; it was going to give him a Dementor's Kiss! It was going to suck out his soul! Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see it, when a silver Patronus shot through the air in the figure of a crane, saving him from the Dementor and driving off all the other Dementors. Harry looked around to see who cast such a powerful Patronus. When he saw whom he nearly fainted.  
  
That person was Cho Chang. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: hey there, I just want to tell u that this story will be under construction for a while. I am working on making it longer, and putting in bold, italics and underlines, since my computer has this really crazy typing system. So it might be while. 


End file.
